Rocko's No Modern Adventure 2: Love is A Battle
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: Pedley's dark side comes to the King's castle. Pedley can't stand her, and even worse Rocko is in love! Pedley is jealous and her life spirals. What does Dark Pedley up her sleeve? How will Pedley attack at this? Is there another evil to defeat?
1. Dark Pedley

Rocko was ecstatic with this certain day. He, Filburt and Heffer were going to visit Pedley's home on Beta. King Magnus had invited them for a month stay.

When they arrived, Pedley was greeted with a hug from King Magnus. "So, Pedley…I'm glad you and your friends could come. I've been doing well restoring the kingdom and I have negotiated a peace treaty with the Kingdom of Dark Beta."

"Dark Beta?" Rocko said.

"My planet's dark side. Literally…each person has their dark side living on the other half."

"Come along, they get rather impatient…"

Rocko, Pedley, Heffer and Filburt went on the train. "So…how have you guys been doing?"

"Oh fine for me."

"Me too…but Rocko…"

"Hmm…yes…Rocko…how have you been?"

"Fine…"

"Pedley told me how much she's enjoying your town."

"Well, I helped her get acquainted."

"And guess what else? Rocko and Pedley have been dating…"

"Heffer!" Rocko and Pedley said in unison.

"I see…you two do look like peaches and cream…" King Magnus said, pointing to Rocko and Pedley, laughing ruefully.

"So, how's the king of Dark Beta?" Pedley said. She had grown to hate Dark Beta. Her own evil side was the princess! The princess resembled Pedley, but Dark Pedley was rather taller, had black hair and dark red eyes, and rather witty to get what she wants: and that means usually tormenting Pedley physically and emotionally.

"Dark Pedley looked so excited when I saw her. She wanted to hang out with you and your friends."

"Well, she sounds friendly enough to meet. And I'll bet like Pedley, she's cute too." Rocko said. Pedley, both flattered and surprised grabbed one of his ears. Rocko winced.

"Ow." Rocko said.

"Flirt with her and rip your ears off." Pedley said, her tone sharp.

Nearly everyone snickered. Pedley let go and flushed a bright pink. "I'll try to be civil with my dark side." Pedley said, letting go. "But…I won't hold back if she hurts me."

Upon arrival, King Magnus was awaited by the King of Dark Beta, King Jet. Next to him, was Dark Pedley. The two Kings began to chat away and walk. "We'll meet you at the castle." Pedley said.

Dark Pedley approached Pedley. "So, Miss Pedley, who's your friends? The one who's your height is cute."

"Hi," Pedley said. "This is Rocko, and the steer is Heffer and Filburt is the turtle."

"Rocko…I like him already…friend wise." Dark Pedley said awkwardly and cheerfully, tousling Rocko's head. Rocko blushed. Pedley gave them both a death glare.

"So Pedley…how long has it been since we last saw each other?" Dark Pedley said.

"Nearly two years." Pedley said. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Finishing up this year. My older brother's coronation's coming up in four months. Well, despite the torture, I'm actually glad to see you again." Dark Pedley said.

"Me too." Pedley lied

"Hm…well then…" Dark Pedley said, opening her dark purple parasol. "Let's get walking. Come on, Rocko." She said, pulling him over. She put an arm around his shoulders. Pedley growled.

Pedley opened her Sky Parasol. "Please kill me." She muttered under her breath, shaking her head in dismay. She caught up to them.

Heffern and Filburt looked at each other, shrugged and ran to follow.


	2. How Do You Like Her As? A Friend? Love?

The castle was happy to see Pedley and the group. It was full with festivity and happiness. "Well, how about you all get acquainted in the dining room. Queen Janette, my wife is with my other children." King Jet said.

In the dining room, Magnus's wife Anne was chatting with Janette. Two other children, including another, a small baby in Janette's arms, were present. One of the oldest, the brother that Dark Pedley mentioned. His name was Wes. He had wild, curly black hair and eyes that were midnight blue. He was around sixteen or to his early-twenties. Next to him, was a girl, about three to four years older than Pedley and Dark Pedley, which made her the eldest. (Pedley is like 19 to 20 years old.). Her name was Lily. Like her mother, Lily had dark blond hair and dark red eyes. The last one, the little infant of about eleven months, was a girl named Ella. Ella had dark blond, curly hair with midnight blue eyes.

"Hey, Pedley? Did you have siblings?"

"No, my father died before I was born, so my mother raised me."

"How is it possible for her to have at least three and none for you?"

"I don't know!" Pedley snapped.

"Oh, hi. Pedley." Janette said. "D.P, Pedley, come."

During dinner, Pedley, Dark Pedley, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt chatted away from the other crowd.

"What do you want to do after dinner?"

"Well, let's go into town." Dark Pedley said. "The village should actually meet you guys."

"Oh, yeah." Rocko said. "That sounds fun."

"Well," Dark Pedley said, pushing her plate away.. "I'm stuffed."

--

Dark Pedley, Pedley, Rocko, Filburt and Heffer were walking into town, looking on what to do first.

"So…"

"What's there to see here in the village?" Heffer said.

"Well, despite the drunkards and the gambling, one of my favorite places is the lake just up ahead. The water is very good to swim in." Dark Pedley said.

"Yeah…" Pedley said. 'That's the only place where me and my dark side get along."

The lake was very dazzling, with the fresh, sparkly waterfall among it. It looked like a diamond lake.

(Time skip. I can't say anything here.)

--

Everyone was soaking wet when they arrived home. "That was fun…" Rocko said.

"I know…possibly the most I've ever had." Pedley said, yawning. "I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, Filburt and I are going to hit the hay too." Heffer said.

"Alright." Rocko said. "Goodnight."

Pedley, however had lied. She changed nd went donstairs. Rocko and Dark Pedley were downstairs, on the royal couch, talking and laughing. Pedley sneaked and watched.

"So, Rocko. Tell me…in what way do you like my…good side? Pedley, Miss Pedley."


	3. Battle

"She asked him that? I wonder what he'll say…"

Rocko was silent for a moment. "Just as a friend." He lied. Pedley though she went numb.

_A Friend? That's it? You practically blush when I'm around you! I can't believe you lied._ Pedley said. She sneaked away, grumbling.

"A friend. What do you think of me?" Dark Pedley said.

"Well, I find as a really cute and a rather nice girl, for someone with a dark heart." Rocko commented.

'Well…" Dark Pedley said, wrapping an arm around him. "You're not so bad too."

Rocko fell asleep. Dark Pedley smiled. Her hand became an ominous purple. "Oh…Pedley…I just have to do this…You can't know just yet…about the evil…that's not from me…from a different villain…"

The purple traveled up Rocko's nose, and his eyes opened for a second. Glowing an ominous red. They closed again, and he returned again to his slumber.

"Perfect…" Dark Pedley said.

--

It was morning. The sun was up. Pedley awoke and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Rocko was on the floor.

"Oh my…" Pedley shook Rocko. "Rocko? You okay."

Rocko awoke slowly. He knew Pedley's guard was down so he jumped on top of her. "Hey? What are…"

"Don't disturb me like that….Got it!" Rocko snapped. He got off her.

"Sheesh…I didn't do anything wrong…" Pedley said.

She walked down, and saw mostly everyone at the table. Hi, Pedley, dear." Janette said. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah…" Pedley said.

"Where's Rocko?" Heffer asked.

"I found him on the floor on my room. I woke him up."

"How did it go to wake him up?"

'It was easy, but he tackled me down. He seem as if it was a rough night to sleep." Pedley said.

"Oh dear."

"So, Dark Pedley…"

"What were you and Rocko doing last night?"

"Just chatting."

"I hate to be seriously nosey, but what did you guys talk about?"

"Stuff…he got tired and fell asleep. So I had to drag him up to a room."

Rocko came downstairs.

"Hey, Rock." Heffer said.

"Hey guys," Rocko greeted. He looked tired and grumpy, but he was also calm and friendly.

"Sleep well?"

"Felt like a rock."

"Well…okay…"

"What's for breakfast?"

"Just look at the table and get something you like or you might like."

"Morning, Pedley." Rocko said.

Pedley was silent for a moment. "Morn."

"You alright?"

"Just fine…." Pedley said, giving an A-Ok sign.

"Well, Pedley…" Dark Pedley said, pouring some tea into a cup. "Your Sky Parasol looks very dainty for combat. Ever used it in that way?"

"Eh, one for combat. Once to drift." Pedley said.

"Rocko, have you ever been to this world?" Dark Pedley asked, smirking.

"Once."

"Did you have anything/"

"A sword. And they say that you two fought a shadow. Am I right?"

Rocko and Pedley looked at each other and turned to Dark Pedley. "Um…yeah…"

"I'd like to see you have a duel."

"A duel. But Miss D.P, are you sure?" King Magnus said.

"Yeah. I'd like to see how it'd be. Two heroes, friends, to duel to the death…well no to the death…but just till one id down."

"Well, that's up to them."

Pedley thought it over. "Sure…why not?"

"Well…I guess so…"

"You're lucky I'd kept your sword, Rocko." King Magnus said. "This battle should be interesting…"

"After breakfast, the battle of Pedley and Rocko shall commence." Dark Pedley said.

--

"You nervous?" Dark Pedley said.

"A bit…battling Pedley…just feels awkward…"

"Come on…" Dark Pedley said, reactivating the spell. She grinned. "So, you nervous now?"

"No…" Rocko said, smiling rather evily.

--

Pedley and Rocko entered the arena. "You ready, Rocko?"

"I'm ready." Rocko said.

The battle began. Rocko attacked directly at Pedley, but Pedley used the Sky Parasol to drift to the other side.

"Just because we're possibly…more than just friends…doesn't mean I will let you win…" Pedley said.

Rocko attacked directly at Pedley again. Then again. Both failed.

Pedley attacked directly. Rocko was flown back just a bit.

Come on Rocko, Dark Pedley thought, You can do it.

Rocko attacked moving across the battlefield to confuse Pedley. Pedley shielded herself with her Sky Parasol, but it was too weak to defend herself. Pedley was thrown back a bit.

Pedley ran to attack directly. Rocko slashed as Pedley whammed. The two strikes cause a small throwback. They tried to hit each other.

Pedley dodged swiftly and hit Rocko from behind. Rocko gave a slash that threw Pedley back quite a bit. "You ready to give up?" Rocko said.

"Give up? I'm just getting started."

Pedley jabbed at Rocko, and that threw him back. Rocko jabbed at Pedley.

More jabbing.

"Alright." Rocko said. "No more playing around."

Pedley pushed aside a lock of hair. What did he mean now?

Rocko aimed at Pedley, giving a sharper slash. Peldey winced. She aimed a quick jab at Rocko.

Rocko aimed a sharp slash. Peldey dodged, only to be hit with another slash. She was thrown to the floor. Peldey, her hair all messed and the taste of blood in her mouth, tried to dodge. But Rocko gave one last slash that threw Peldey to a rocko. Her back collieded with the rock, and she lay defeated. Alive, yet defeated.


	4. To Find A Way

Pedley shook herself back. She had given it her all, and she lost.

"Looks like you've lost…" Rocko smirked, giving out a laugh. "Aren't a lot stronger than you? I guess I am, since I beat you." To Pedley, that drew the line. She clenched her fist and punched Rocko. Hard enough that he fell.

"Look! You've been acting so different than yourself! I've been here for only about two days, and you and my own dark side have sickened me to the end. If you are going to be an ass or even a show-off, then forget it. I never ever am going to forgive you! Ever! Don't even talk to me!"

Pedley stormed off.

"You okay?" Dark Pedley asked.

"I'm fine…" Rocko said, standing up.

"Good."

--

That night, before Rocko went to bed, Dark Pedley undid the spell. By next afternoon, Dark Pedley and Pedley would have their little converstation.

You see, what Dark Pedley knew, was of an evil. An evil that has begun to spread in her side of Beta. It was also to be fated as one powerful evil that would choose on to take as a host. And rumor had it that Dark Pedley was chosen to be host. So she had to come to King Magnus's kingdom. Despite her dark heart and the rumor, she wanted to help.

And help is what she will do.

--

Rocko awoke the next morning, all well-rested and rejuvenated. He happen to cross paths with Pedley's.

"Good morning, Pedley." Rocko said. No answer.

"Hello, Pedley. I told you Good Morning." Rocko said.

"Good." Pedley said.

"You okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine."

"You sure…did I do anything to…"

'Don't make me punch you in the face." Pedley said. her anger coursed.

Pedley walked away.

"Something the matter?" Dark Pedley said.

"What's up with Pedley?"

"I don't know…"

--

After breakfast, Rocko and Pedley had a short, violent chat.

"Pedley?"

Pedley looked at Rocko.

"Could you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Get out of my face…"

"If you just tell me, maybe I can…"

"Look, you've defeated me in battle. You asked like a jerk and also, you are darn flirting with Dark Pedley! I overheard your converstation he first night we were here. She asked in what way do you like me? And guess what, you said friend. That's it! That's it! Just a friend?" Pedley said.

"I didn't mean t…"

"You didn't mean to! You darn thought that question out! Forget it! Never ever talk to me again…" Pedley said. "You drew the line…I will never forgive you…ever…"

Pedley walked away. Rocko suddenly felt sad. As he walked solemnly into his room, he felt tears stream down his face. He crossed passed with Filburt.

"Hey Rocko…have you seem He…Rocko, are you alright?"

"No…" Rocko said, laying on the bed.

"What's wrong?…You can tell me."

"Pedley is upset with me." Rocko said.

"Why?"

"It's Dark Pedley. Pedley is mad because how I've treated her over Dark Pedley." Rocko sobbed harder.

"Oh boy…" Filburt said.

"She's never going to forgive me." Rocko said, trying hold back another sob. But he couldn't. He sobbed more. Filburt patted him on the shoulder.

"It's alright…" Filburt said. "You just have to find a way to forgive her."

--

Pedley decided confront Dark Pedley.

"Hey, D.P."

"Oh, hey Pedley."

"Could I ask you something?"

"Do you know why Rocko was acting strange during the end of the battle?"

"I'm afraid so. It's me. But it wasn't to totally torture. I had to tell you now." Dark Pedley said.

"What is it to tell me?"

It took D.P nearly fifteen minutes to explain everything.

"You mean…I basically got mad at Rocko from your actions. How could I've been so stupid?" Pedley said.

"I probably would have acted like how you did if I were being used."

"What should I do now?"

"Well, maybe I can help you forgive him." Dark Pedley said.


End file.
